This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A bone in an anatomy may be prepared for a procedure, such as implantation of a prosthesis. Bones can include long bones such as a femur, tibia, humerus, and other long bones of a human anatomy and equivalent long bones of other anatomies. In preparing long bones for implantation of the prosthesis portions of the bones can be removed, such as an intramedullary canal. For example, preparing the long bone for an implantation generally includes preparing a recess or opening to receive the implant member.
In preparing the long bone for an implant member, a reamer, broach, rasp or other instrument may be used to remove portions of the interior of the long bone. Generally, at least a portion of the intramedullary canal is removed using a selected instrument. When performing the long bone preparation, a selected length of removal of material is achieved using a plurality of lengths of rasp or broaches. A user selects the appropriate length rasp or broach to be used to remove the material from the interior of the bone.